


big boobs

by MlLFLOVER



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, So..., chile anyways, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:19:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27155096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MlLFLOVER/pseuds/MlLFLOVER
Summary: so true author
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 19
Kudos: 79





	big boobs

korra big boobs 

the end

**Author's Note:**

> so true author


End file.
